bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Factory
Hero Factory was a LEGO toyline produced from 2010 to 2014 and is the "successor" of BIONICLE. It is also made by the same designers as BIONICLE. However, they bear absolutely no relevance to the Bionicle storyline. Story Comics The comic series was produced from summer 2010 to summer 2012. #The Trials of Furno #Core Crisis #The Enemy Within #Von Nebula #Ordeal of Fire #Savage Planet #Breakout #Breakout! Part 2 (Requires Club Code to unlock it) #A Shocking Conclusion! #Haywire Hotwire! (Requires Club Code to unlock it) Podcasts The podcasts were aired under the name "Hero Factory FM", with a DJ known as Mak Megahertz. Hero Factory FM is the Hero Factory's official radio station, and it serves to give updates about the Hero Factory teams and their missions. The podcasts were released on the Hero Factory's official website, and provides a lot of canon up-to-date information. Toy Line The first Hero Factory sets were released around early August of 2010. This first wave of sets contained 6 small canister Hero sets, as well as four boxed Villain sets, two boxed titan sets, two larger boxed sets and a limited edition two-pack set. The second wave of Hero Factory sets were released in mid-December of 2010. They featured six canister Hero sets yet again, with completely modified designs and two new Heroes. There were three boxed Villain sets and one titan set. The third wave of the Hero Factory series came out in mid-July of 2011. For a third time they featured six canister Hero sets, one of them being a new Hero. It also featured three boxed Villain sets and three boxed titan sets (one, the Witch Doctor, of whom was far larger then any titan and is currently the biggest set-related character). The fourth wave of the Hero Factory series was released on January of 2012 and also mid-Summer of 2012. For the first time, canisters were replaced with resealable bags (for only the small sets), Hero Core codes were packaged with all of the sets (for the Breakout game), and also the first time that the Lego Company had delay the release of the mid-Summer sets (due to pricing issues). Each Hero are now "assigned" to a villain that the Hero will be pursuing or battling. The trend of 6 heroes per wave is broken. For the third time, they have completely modified designs. It also featured nine new Villain sets (four on January and five in mid-Summer) and three boxed titan sets (one of them was Stormer XL and the other was Speeda Demon with his vehicle). The fifth wave of the Hero Factory series was released on January of 2013 and also in mid-Summer 2013. For the first time, a XL set is now packaged in a resealable bag instead of being packed in a box and also the first time for the Hero sets to combine with the Villain sets. For the second time, all of the sets are packaged with a Hero Core code and for the fourth time, they have completely new modified designs. It also featured seven new Villains sets. The brain enemies in this wave are conceptually similar to krana, and visually similar to kraata. The sixth and final wave of the Hero Factory series was released in 2014. It featured minifigs of seven of the heroes piloting constraction mechs throughout multiple sets as well as both mini and constraction antagonists. TV Series The Hero Factory TV series was an adaption of the comics created into animated episodes for television. The 1.0 series had four episodes, all of which were named after the comics: "The Trials of Furno", "Core Crisis", "The Enemy Within", and "Von Nebula". In the 2.0 series, there was surprisingly a single episode titled "Ordeal of Fire." In the 3.0 series, the episode (which was a longer one then the others) was entitled "Savage Planet". In 2012, an episode, Breakout was split into two parts. However, for unknown reasons, the second part of the episode was delayed and was re-scheduled to be aired in fall 2012 in United States. After a short hiatus; the staff of Hero Factory released two trailers of the episode, Brain Attack in 2013. It is rumored to be aired first in Germany. The episode was eventually released. The final episode, Invasion From Below was released in 2014. Links *HeroPedia, an unofficial Hero Factory wiki Category:LEGO